


Kissing Nai

by CaptainStaniel



Category: Karneval
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Sequel, gareki is ooc, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainStaniel/pseuds/CaptainStaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Goodnight Nai". Gareki tells Nai how he feels...kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Nai

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't like this. Gareki is completely OOC. It's poorly written. Not proof read. Ugh... but I've had it for a while so I just kind of want to throw it out there. I could have done better... xc

It’s been five days since Nai stopped crying at night. Gareki was still satisfied with himself that what he did that night helped Nai feel better. It was kind of idiotic of him to feel happiness at Nai’s own happiness. But he was an idiot already so he wasn’t too worried about it.

Gareki hated the odd feeling he got whenever he thought about that night. Thinking about it made his stomach feel light and maybe a little queasy. (It reminded him of when he first met Yogi and he flew them up to the ship. When he looked down it felt like his stomach dropped and he was going to puke.) It made his face burn and his heart to stutter in his chest.

And it was all because of Nai. It was Nai’s smile, his naivety, his laugh, his stupidly cute hands. Just everything about Nai made him into a bigger idiot than he already was. But he wasn’t mad about it.

He kind of liked it.

But even though Gareki understood and accepted his feelings for the younger boy, he was completely okay with not acting on them.

So when Nai grabbed him by his collar and pushed up on his tip toes and pressed his lips clumsily to his he was confused and scared and never wanted to run so bad in his life. And he did that, after blushing red like a girl and stuttering like he had half a brain.

It’s been three days since the kiss that freaked Gareki to the core and left him to mope in his bed. The only time he left his room was when he got that say-so from the demented sheep. And he didn’t stay out any longer than it took him to go to the bathroom. He had the sheep get him drinks and food.

This was oddly the only time Gareki enjoyed having those sheep around.

He was glad he was a reader because he wouldn’t know what to do for three days. He read through his favorite mechanics book twice and started on a book Hirato gave him about a month ago. (He still doesn’t like the four-eyes but he can admit the guy has a good taste in reading material.)

It’s been hours since he last ate and he was starting to get hungry. He sat up, pushing the book aside and flinging his legs off the side of his bed. He dropped down to the ground and spared a glance at Nai’s bed.

The younger boy still slept in here. Gareki had conflicted feelings about that. He was annoyed because he wanted to be alone and avoid Nai. But on the other hand he thought it was kind of adorable how Nai would whisper “Goodnight, Gareki,” by his ear when he thought Gareki was asleep.

The bed covers were wrinkled at one corner. He bent down and straightened them out and he could smell Nai’s scent on them. He smelt really good too. It made his nose tingle and his chest warm.

Gareki quickly stood up. His eyes were wide and his cheeks were burning red. He had no idea why he just did that.

“I’m such a weirdo,” Gareki mumbled and scratched his head. He continued to walk to the door so he could call for a sheep. His face was still hot when he opened the door.

He saw Yogi’s retreating figure and for once he was glad to see him. “Yogi!”

The blond man turned around and smile brightly at the black haired boy. He practically ran back to Gareki’s door.

“What’s up, Gareki? I haven’t seen you in days! I missed you!” He waved his hands excitedly and smiled way to bright for Gareki’s taste. 

“Get me some food.” Gareki told him simply and disrespectfully, completely ignoring the rest of what Yogi was yelling about.

Yogi wasn’t offended one bit. He was used to it by now. “Are you still hiding from Nai?” He sighed dramatically. “Gareki, Nai is very sad right now. He thinks you hate him.”

Gareki frowned. “I’m not hiding and I don’t hate Nai.” Nope, not one bit. “Just tell him I just want to be alone.”

Yogi seemed to have a knowing smile. “Why can’t you just tell him yourself?”

Gareki huffed and glared at the older man. “Shut up and get me some food.”

“Fine, but you have to talk to Nai today.” Yogi gave him a disapproving look when Gareki started to protest. “I mean it. I don’t like seeing Little Nai like that and you are the ooooonly one who can make him happy.” He said dramatically.

Gareki realized he wasn’t going to win this. Yogi is normally easy to overpower unless it comes to Nai. Then he’s just as stubborn as Gareki. So Gareki nods his head and closes the door, only to open it when he hears a knock. 

He knows it was Yogi bringing him food and he was glad he got back so fast. In the short time he was waiting his stomach had been growling like crazy. He quickly walked to open the door.

His whole body froze when he saw who stood at the other side.

“N-Nai, what are you doing here?” Gareki wished he hadn’t stuttered. He’s always stuttering nowadays and it’s really starting to piss him off.

Nai was pouting and wasn’t looking at Gareki. His bright red eyes were cast downward and watery, a sight that the black hair boy didn’t ever want to see. “Gareki please don’t ignore me. I really miss Gareki.”

Said boy’s heart began to ache at that look. Jeez, I must really love the kid if seeing him sad is making me sad. He didn’t even care that he used that horrible four letter word because it was exactly what his feelings were. He loved Nai. This naive, half human, boy was the person he loved.

“I…” Gareki really didn’t know that to say. His mind suddenly flashed back to when he felt those impossibly soft lips on his. The blush that spread across his cheeks was embarrassing and it got even worse when Nai started to chew on his bottom lip. 

“I’m sorry if I made you mad, Gareki. I didn’t mean to.” Nai looked up at Gareki, tears falling down his soft cheeks. 

It seems that everytime Gareki is around this boy he loses his wits. He reached forward and with his thumbs he brush away Nai’s tears. Nai leaned into Gareki until he was practically hugging the younger boy. He didn’t mind at all...except it was slightly uncomfortable to do this out in the open. 

“Nai, come in our room.” Gareki pulled the younger boy in and closed the door. Nai sat on his bed and wiped at his red eyes. Gareki kneeled before him and cupped his face in his hands. 

His head was swarming with words that would make this easier to say. He knew that what he wanted to say probably wouldn’t make any sense at all to the naive boy. He wanted to tell him about how he felt. He just wanted Nai to know what he has done to him. But he can’t. He can’t say this because even if he does it’s so wrong. Nai is too young for him, in so many ways. He’s not even human. Besides their friends on the ship, everyone looks at Nai as a test subject. They would all look down at this relationship.

“Nai...I’m not mad at you. And...I’m sorry if I ignored you but I won’t do it anymore. I just had a lot on my mind.” Nai sniffled and made a weird sound in the back of his throat.

“Are we still friends?”

Gareki sighed, feeling a bit friend zoned. “Yeah.

“Can I talk to you again?”  
“Yeah, Nai.”

Nai nodded. “Okay…” he still sounded very sad but Gareki didn’t know what to do. That is...until something suddenly came to him. 

“Nai...why did you kiss me?” Gareki asked, awkwardly and blushing once more. 

“Yogi told me that when you like someone a lot you kiss them. I really like Gareki. Does Gareki not like me?” Nai looked worriedly up at Gareki and his bottom lip was once again between his teeth. 

Of course Yogi had something to do with this. Why would that idiot even tell Nai something like that? “I like you. I do. A lot.”

“But you don’t like being around me.” 

Nai was being a lot less of his usual naive self. Gareki was kind of glad, hoping that maybe the younger boy was maturing a bit. Maybe this wouldn’t have been as painfully awkward if Nai didn’t have the mentality of a six year old. 

“That’s not true. … Okay just when I’m reading. But other than that, I swear, I don’t mind being with you.” Or when I have a headache from Yogi’s constant blabbering or if I’m trying to sleep, but Gareki really didn’t want to mention all of that.

It was silent after that. Gareki waited for Nai to do something or say something. But he just sat there with his head lowered. But at least he stopped crying. Gareki didn’t know what else to say so he figured he might as well pay the kid back since he was ignoring him for that past five days. 

He tilted Nai’s face up and leaned it at the same time. He didn’t give Nai anytime to react before his mouth was pressing against Nai’s. It was gentle and soft because he didn’t want to freak Nai out. But Nai didn’t seem to mind.

When he pulled back both their faces were as red as Nai’s eyes and they couldn’t even look at each other. And when Gareki did he felt his body warm up and he was leaning into Nai for the second time. This time when he kissed the younger boy he felt Nai’s lips move just the slightest bit. And then they were kissing, for real. 

Gareki felt like his whole body was tingling and burning but he was oddly okay with it. He didn’t want to stop kissing Nai but he felt like if he didn’t he would end up completely destroying Nai’s innocence. And for some messed up reason he thought Nai’s child-like personality was endearing. 

Nai pulled back because he niji’s had to breathe.

“I really like you.” I love you.

Nai smiled at Gareki’s words, unaware of Gareki’s need to tell him the truth. “I really like Gareki too!”

Gareki wanted to tell him, to correct himself and just tell him. But he wasn’t one to express his feelings like that. He was terrified that Nai would understand the difference of loving someone and just liking someone and he didn’t want to be rejected. He just couldn’t bear that. 

So he was happy enough with knowing that Nai liked him enough to let him kiss him and that Gareki was the only person Nai was kissing. He knew this wasn’t going last and he was going to be hurt in the long run. But having Nai’s sweet lips on his made it worth it in the end. 

It was later, when the sun had gone down and Nai was lying next to him, that he realized that Yogi never came back with his food.


End file.
